Ruin
by celtics534
Summary: Set during the HBP. Harry and Ginny discuss the idea of break ups and imagining someone while snogging


**Set about a week before Ginny and Dean break up. Placed within the Gryffindor Common Room. The idea sparked into my head after hearing the song** _ **Ruin**_ **by Shawn Mendes.**

* * *

Harry could feel his teeth grinding. He didn't want to watch them, but he just couldn't stop. She was there with him. Yeah she was dating him, but that didn't mean Harry had to like it.

They were just sitting there, just talking, unlike Ron and Lavender. His face alight with joy of being with her, the honor of having her attention. She sat there, being the goddess she was, _Whoa goddess Harry calm down_!

Harry had liked Dean well enough, but ever since that scene behind the tapestry… Harry could barely see Dean without feeling some form of anger. The aforementioned scene had been months ago, but the idea of it still upset Harry.

Ginny laughed at something Dean said. Harry could feel his teeth digging deeper into one another. Harry wanted to be over there, he wanted to be the one making her laugh,

Closing his eyes Harry threw his head back placing it on the back of the chair he was sitting on. He couldn't help himself, being jealous. She use to like him. That could have been him if he had wised up faster.

He couldn't keep her out of his mind. She strayed there often and was unwilling to leave. Sometimes it was memories that brought joy to a bleak part of his life. Sometimes it was dreams and desired situations that fueled his mind with images of her.

Harry couldn't help but wish she knew what he felt, sure it would be awkward, but at least he would know how she felt. Maybe she thought about him too. Maybe she saw his face in her mind's eye.

A finger tapped on his shoulder, making his eyes shoot open. He was looking into beautiful, bright brown eyes. Her eyes. They twinkled with amusement her scent filling his nostrils. Her finger poked his nose.

"Well, I brought the dead back to the living," Ginny was smirking down at him. Harry blinked a few times, trying to come up with a good comeback. Unable to think of anything he sat his head back up and looked around the room. It was deserted. Everyone seemed to have gone to bed. Ginny walked around the chair and perched herself on the arm.

"Alright there Potter?" She asked. Harry loved the way she said Potter. It was always with a sarcastic feel, that made him feel warm.

"Yeah Weasley, never better." He went for a grin, that may have come out as more of a grimace, because she looked more concerned than before.

"Are you sure Harry?" Ginny asked, placing a hand lightly on his arm. Harry could feel his own heart beat pick up at this light touch.

"Yeah I… I've just been thinking."

"Well tell me about it then," She removed her hand from his arm, and grabbed a chair of her own. Pulling it close to him, she sat. Leaning forward, hands on her knees prepared for a good story.

Harry tried to come up with something, anything. He could not tell her that he had been thinking of her. Reaching wildly he thought of Hermione, and idea forming in his mind.

He sighed. "Well it's about Hermione and Ron," He started. Ginny nodded encouragingly. "I mean they clearly like one another." Here Ginny snorted.

"Understatement of the year," She said waving him to continue.

"Well I've just been trying to think of a way to help Hermione… deal with the fact that the persons she -"

"Fancies more than books is snogging another girl."

"Well yeah that." Harry finished lamely.

Ginny gave a dramatic sigh, "Ah the young tragedy of Ron Weasley's love life." Harry couldn't withhold a snort. "I've told Hermione if she just told him, because let's be real he has missed all the signs, he would jump straight into her arms."

"But," Harry could feel his pulse racing at the very idea of doing that. "Wouldn't that betraying his 'relationship'," He put air quotes around the word relationship, causing Ginny to laugh.

"If anything it would make it better, Those two a day away from a break up, even if I need to break them up, because there is no way i'm having her as a sister in law." Harry nodded confirmining he wouldn't want Lavender as a sister either. "Besides, Harry, you know he's thinking about Hermione right? I mean really the number of times I have seen him glance at Hermione before Lavender kisses him, it's ridiculous."

Harry looked at Ginny in shock. "Really?"

Ginny gave a bark like laugh, "Oh yeah. If he had any back bone he would have broken it off with her already."

Harry felt the urge to defend his friend, but in this case he had to agree with the youngest Weasley. Then something that she said came back to him.

"So he thinks about Hermione while he is with Lavender?"

Ginny started laughing again, "Of course." Ginny looked around slyly. "I've thought about another person when I was kissing Dean. Here's the thing Potter, when you like someone else and they don't seem to notice you," She paused for dramatic effect. "Your imagination runs wild. You can't stop it."

Harry thought about that. With Cho there had been no thoughts of people, just where do ' _where do I put my hands?'_ and ' _is it always so wet?'_. Thinking on it more, at the time there was no other girl that he like, so maybe that's why he didn't quite get the idea of imaging some else.

Ginny was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. Clearly she wanted to make sure he understood the point. Slowly he spoke, "Ok so if he knows he doesn't really like her, why does he just end it?"

Ginny snorted and muttered, "Because my brother doesn't understand how to talk about anything other than food."

Then speaking louder so Harry could hear, "We've been over this, no back bone, yeah."

Harry nodded. Then again something she said hit him like the knight bus going at full speed, "Wait! Who did you think about while you were with Dean?"He tried his best not to come off as jealous.

Ginny laughed, music to Harry's ears. Then she stood up, stretched, she leaned down towards Harry and placed a hand on his cheek patting it three times. "Oh I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Leaving him with that final cryptic message she hurried off to the girls dorm. Harry leaned his head back again, placing it on the edge of the chair. He brought both his hands up to cover his face. _This girl is going to be the end of me!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed the story please leave a review, I always enjoy hearing what people have to say.**

 **Celtics534**


End file.
